


I'll Tickle Your Balls

by Pussyparasite



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Billy Butcher Has A Crush On Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher IS Hughie Campbell Bisexual Awakening, Bisexual Billy Butcher, Bisexual Hughie Campbell, Hand Jobs, Hughie Campbell Has A Crush On Billy Butcher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE ATTENTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite
Summary: I’ll tell you what.When we’re all done here,I’ll buy you a nice, big, family size bottle of top-shelf lube and I’ll tickle your balls till you beg me to stop, and even then I won’t.I just won’t do it.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	I'll Tickle Your Balls

_I’ll tell you what._

_When we’re all done here,_

_I’ll buy you a nice, big, family size bottle of top-shelf lube and I’ll tickle your balls till you beg me to stop, and even then I won’t._

_I just won’t do it._

Hughie didn’t think Butcher would stay true to his words. 

He thought it was just another weird joke Butcher made. 

Not an _actual_ promise. 

So it stunned Hughie to find himself on sitting on Butcher’s make-shift bed, waiting for Butcher to return. He wasn’t sure why or how he got into this situation, he just did. 

It was sometime after when Starlight almost killed him, and Butcher butted in. They had then gotten back to their hideout, and all Butcher had whispered to him was, 

“I’ll get the lube.” 

Hughie was more than grateful for the intrusion, but it confused him. 

Why the hell would Butcher put himself and his entire team in danger for him? Especially in front of Homelander?

Perhaps he was here because of that? Getting himself and the whole team in trouble? But wouldn’t he just allow Starlight to kill him then?

And why the hell would Butcher say something like _that_ to him!

_God,_ he was confused. 

Hughie flinches as he hears the heavy footsteps nearing the room, his palms start to sweat and his heart beats faster. 

The tall, dark-haired, trench coat wearing Brit was standing at the doorway, with lube in hand. 

“Oi cunt,” Butcher had a massive grin on his face, which only made Hughie more terrified. 

Hughie’s eyes involuntary flicker down Butcher’s hand, and yep, that was lube he was holding. 

Butcher seems to notice Hughie’s eyes to the lube and grins. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get that soon,” his voice is deep and husky. 

Butcher begins to walk towards Hughie, and Hughie is unsure of what to do. 

Hughie half expecting that Butcher will laugh at for even thinking he was serious, 

or, 

He’s actually going to do it. 

Hughie is not sure if he’s ready for either.

The bed creaks as Butcher sits beside Hughie, completely calm. 

“Butcher-”

“Show me your cock,”

Hughie’s face flushes as Butcher stares directly at his crotch. He instinctively covers it with his hands, Butcher looks up at him. They both make eye contact and Hughie is the one who looks away.

“Butch?” he asks, refraining himself to allow his voice to crack. 

“Hm?” Butcher grunts, still looking at Hughie. 

“Why-- What-- What is- What are we?” Hughie for the life of him, couldn’t find the right words for what he wanted to ask. 

Butcher doesn’t say anything as he popped open the lube with his thumb. 

This seems to make Hughie’s brain finally click together and, 

“Why are you doing this?” he sputters, his eyes flickering over to the lube once again. Butcher’s laugh echos throughout the room, it’s as if Hughie asked the stupidest question he’s heard. 

“Hughie, I know a lot has happened today but,” Butcher licks his lips, as his eyes glance at Hughie’s lips. 

“You fucking exposed Compound V to the world Hughie! I’d say you deserve some form of reward,” Hughie shivers at Butcher’s words. “Did you think I was lyin’?” he asks, the grin on his face getting bigger. 

“I thought it was a joke!” 

“Do you want it to be a joke?”

Butcher’s question hit Hughie hard.

Did he want this? Did he want this to just remain as one of Butcher’s jokes? 

Hughie looks at Butcher and takes his presence in. 

Now, Hughie wasn’t an idiot, 

He knew he found Butcher attractive. 

But could you blame him?

Besides the countless murders of supes and other people that have gotten in the way of their goal. 

Butcher was handsome, 

With his jet black hair and beard, his muscular body, his daring brown eyes.

_Fuck,_

Even his mere presence gets Hughie hot and bothered. 

But now, 

He has this once in a lifetime opportunity for _Billy Butcher_ to jerk him off.

An open and willing Billy Butcher wants to jerk him off. 

I mean, 

He’d be an idiot not to take this opportunity.

Though the possibility of this being a joke is still very high.

Hughie was willing to go through with it.

“No, I don’t.” And though his voice was shaky, his eyes were filled with determination and confidence. Butcher smirks.

“Then let’s get on with it.”

With that, Hughie’s hands start to fumble with his belt and his pants. He slides them down and watches Butcher squirt some lube onto his hand. _Fuck_ this was actually happening. Hughie freezes as his hands reach the hem of his boxers, _god_ his fucking paranoia was getting the better of him. 

“Do you want me to take ‘em off for you?” 

For some reason, this _again_ takes Hughie by surprise.

Perhaps it was the fact that Butcher was being oddly...nice? Caring?

Hughie thought he had Butcher down to a T. But of course not.

But it added more attraction to the man for Hughie. 

“N...No, I got it.” He answers nervously, his shaky hands grab the hem of his boxers again and he slowly slides them off his legs. He hisses as he feels his cock hit the cold air, it was fully erect and some pre-cum was leaking from the slit. _Fuck_ , it almost felt painful. And he couldn’t even look at Butcher. Sure, Butcher still could start laughing at him and call in him a dumb cunt. Didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt Hughie in some way. God, maybe this was a mistake-

“Ah!”

Butcher’s lubed hand had grabbed Hughie’s dick and started slowly jerking him up and down. Hughie’s body trembled at the sensations of Butcher’s warm hand around his cock. “Ungh,” he groans, his hands gripping the bed’s sheets. Butcher licks his lips as he watches Hughie flinch and moan under his touch, his free hand launches to grab Hughie by his chin. He maneuvers Hughie’s head to look at him. He bits his lips as he sees Hughie flushed face, it’s fucking _gorgeous_. And it’s _all_ because of him. 

“Can you keep lookin’ at me gorgeous? You’re doing such an amazing job,” he praises. The words cause Hughie to moan louder and nod. 

_God,_ getting praised by Butcher is something Hughie will always cherish. 

Butcher lets go and true to his word, Hughie keeps starting at Butcher. Butcher starts to pick up the pace with Hughie, Hughie’s leg jump at the sudden change. “ _Fuck Butch_ ,” he whines biting his lip. The two men stare at each other’s lips, and Hughie is the one to connect them. 

Butcher is taken aback at first but quickly recovers by shoving his tongue into Hughie’s mouth. Butcher uses his free hand again to bring Hughie closer to him, to the point where Hughie is almost sitting on his lap. Throughout all of this, they still manage to not break apart. They’re both breathing harshly through their noses and their hands were scrambling to get them closer together. 

The room was filled with the sounds of Butcher’s and Hughie’s grunts, along with the flapping noises of Butcher jerking Hughie’s dick. 

Hughie could feel himself become closer and closer. 

_Fuck_ , he didn’t want this moment to end. This moment of pure pleasure and Butcher being so close to him, was like a fucking dream. 

Hughie pulls away from the kiss, but his lips were still against Butcher’s. “Butcher I’m...I’m,” he can’t even fucking finish his sentence as Butcher’s thumb swipes over his slit again. “S...Shit, I’m close,” he manages to squeak out. But Butcher’s pace doesn’t decrease, no, it _increases._ Butcher’s pace accelerates to where Hughie couldn’t even keep up with kissing Butcher. 

Hughie’s head drops to Butcher’s shoulder, _panting_ , _moaning_ against it. All the while Butcher keeps whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

_“God, you look so fuckin’ hot like this Hughie,”_

_“You have no idea how absolutely stunning you look,”_

_“So fucking gorgeous,”_

And many more that Hughie couldn’t keep with up with. Hughie’s hands move to lock on Butcher’s trench coat, not knowing what else to do with them. 

“Butcher _fuck,_ I’m gonna...” it was any second now. 

“Look,” Butcher growls and Hughie doesn’t need any further instructions on what to do. 

Hughie whips his head to look at his cock and the image of Butcher’s large hand wrapped around his cock is enough to make Hughie cum. 

“Fuck!” Hughie groans as large amounts of cum shoot from his dick and onto his clothes and Butcher’s hand. Butcher continues to slowly jerk off Hughie, trying to drain out any of the remaining cum Hughie could give. 

Hughie was panting hard, his chest was heaving and his body felt fuzzy and light. Hughie’s eyes look up as they watch Butcher lick the cum off his hand and fingers. The sight nearly gets him hard again. 

Butcher chuckles,

“How was _that_ for a reward?” 

Hughie couldn’t even put into words how good that felt. How amazing this whole situation was. 

“Amazing,” his mind speaks for itself. 

Butchers grins and nods. 

“Glad you liked it,” Butcher starts to get up, and Hughie panics. 

“Wait!” Hughie lunges forward and manages to grab Butcher’s hand, Butcher pauses and looks back. “Can I...can I give a blowjob?” The question itself surprise Hughie but it’s something he’s thought from time to time from the dreams he’s had about Butcher. Butcher’s eyebrow perks at the question.

“Ya do?” Hughie nods his head enthusiastically.

Butcher grins and sits back down on the bed, he moves his hand to his fly and zips it down. A large thick cock comes flying from them, Hughie stares at it surprise. 

“Give it taste darling,” he teases. 

Without answering, Hughie gets to work. 

Needless to say, it wasn’t the last time the two men did something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped ya'll enjoyed this! This was hella fun to make!
> 
> Please comment on how you felt! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lesbianparasite (My Tumblr)


End file.
